Bank Roll
Bank Roll is the second level in Shrapnel City in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary Bank Roll takes place in an urban area close to where Raw Meat left off. The player can even see part of Bank Roll through a window in the previous level. As the name implies the main focus of the level is the Bank but Duke Nukem will have to find the access card before being able to get into the bank. Duke will find the card in a nearby building opposite the bank but to get to that building Duke will have to fight quite a few aliens in the streets.When Duke gets to the bank he'll have to do some puzzle solving as the Bank itself has a lock combo puzzle which will cause annoyance for players if they don't know what they are doing and after that there will be a gear puzzle which can be somewhat frustrating when it comes to figuring out where to go but other than that the player is unlikely to get lost. After Solving both puzzles Duke will eventually make it into the heavily defended vault. Secrets 1. Devastating Office. The first secret is related to the blue key. At the top of the building next to the bank, you have to flip a switch to reveal a blue key. This switch also opens a compartment behind a painting in the room. Go into the compartment behind where the painting was to collect the devastator and the first secret. 2. The ATM Machines. The second secret is the ATM machines in the corner of the exterior bank area. Both of them will open up and lead to a secret room. Go in either of the ATM machines to collect a ripper chaingun and the second secret. 3. Behind the Phone. '''The third secret is immediately beyond the large locked blue door. There is a pig cop hiding in the darkness to one side of the entrance. Once he's gone, you will see there is a switch up near the ceiling. Once you shoot the switch, the phone that is behind you will move up, revealing a holoduke in a hidden area. Grab the Holoduke for the third secret. '''4. Artistic Jetpack. The fourth secret in this level is in the office with a desk inside the bank. Behind the desk is a painting. Go up to it, and open it. This will reveal a couple of health packs as well as a jetpack. Go in there to get the items and the fourth secret. 5. The Gamma Gear. The fifth secret is in the gear puzzle. When you are making your way through them, you will find yourself at some point in the Gamma room. If the Gamma room is facing the right way, you will see a large red crack in the wall. Blow up this crack, and it will reveal a large hidden area. Go through this area for the final secret in this level, as well as a big shortcut back to the bank vault door. source Easter eggs Trivia * The switch on the wall where the lock puzzle is doesn't need to be used at all and generally only makes the puzzle harder if the player attempts to fiddle with it. All they have to do is simply push the three buttons under the desk and ignore the switch on the wall altogether. The switch was most likely put there deliberately to confuse players and make the puzzle more difficult. * The Battlelord Sentrys in the vault may randomly wander outside the map should the explosives detonate before opening the door. (This can be done by throwing a pipe-bomb in the small opening. Strangely, they still tend to launch mortars through the wall despite the fact that there is no sector behind the walls in the vault. Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels